Ash, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana
by WitChan
Summary: After Ash and Serena broke up, Ash and his Pikachu goes to a bar in Lumiouse City until the former flare girls shows up and joins him. Then, things get really interested between Ash and the girls.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Get the fuck out, Ash! I don't wanna see you again!" Serena yelled at Ash.

"Fine then, bitch! I hope someone rape and kill you!" Ash yelled back. Then, he and his Pikachu walked out of Serena's house as he slammed the door hard. "Fuck I need a drink."

Ash, a man in his early twenties, released his Charizard out of his pokeball. Then, he and Pikachu hopped on his back as Ash told him to fly to Lumiose City. The Charizard did as he flapped his wings to fly. A few minutes ago, Ash and his ex-girlfriend, Serena, broke up, after Ash caught Serena cheating on him with one of their friends, Clemont.

Ash and Serena met each other since they were little kids and that was two decades ago. Then years later, after they, along with, Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie, Clemont's sister, finished their wild journey in Kalos, Ash and Serena began a romantic relationship. It went well until a week ago, where things went downhill as the two had heated arguments. It was clearly about Pikachu, since Pikachu always watch Ash and Serena have sex and Serena was sick of it. She tried to throw him outside in the rain at one point, but Ash refused to let her do a cruel thing.

Several minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard made it to Lumiose City as Charizard leveled down. After Ash and Pikachu jumped off Charizard, Ash said, "Thanks, man."

After putting Charizard back inside his pokeball, Ash and Pikachu went inside a bar being a few blocks away. They were plenty around the city, but Ash decided to choose the one he's heading too. A few minutes later, Ash was drinking a giant glass of liquor as Pikachu watched, enjoying it. Ash suddenly stopped as he saw familiar faces walking inside the bar.

"It's them..." Ash said. The ones walking inside are Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Aliana, former members of Team Flare. It's been years since he last saw the hot chicks while they were getting arrested.

Noticing Ash, the girls went towards him, joining him and Pikachu as they sat next to them and smiled. Ash smiled too. "Hi, guys. I haven't seen you all in a long time."

"Yeah, it's been long," Bryony said. "How's it been, by the way?"

"Bad," Ash replied.

"I see," Bryony said. "What made you upset?"

"That bitch of an ex-girlfriend, Serena," Ash replied.

"What did she do, Ash?" Celosia asked.

"She fucking cheating on me with Clemont, just because I constantly refuse to throw Pikachu out of the room and outside while having sex, and it all started last week. Fucking bitch."

"Wow..." Celosia said.

"Wow, indeed. I mean, Pikachu's been my best friend since day one and he can do whatever he want. There's nothing wrong with watching your best friend having sex with someone else, as long as he or she is a Pokemon that is," Ash said. Then, he continued drinking as Bryony gave her money to the bartender to buy some alcohol.

"You deserve better, Ash," Celosia said as Bryony handed her a glass of alcohol.

Ending his drinking again, Ash said, "I do, but who the hell am I supposed to hang out? There are so many to choose."

"You can hang out with us," Aliana said, circling Ash's right leg with her index finger.

"The four of you? Sounds great. After all, you guys are smoking hot," Ash said.

"Oh, Ash, darling. You'll love hanging out with us," Aliana said.

"As long as you and your friends don't do crazy shit like last time, I'll spend time with you guys all day and night," Ash said.

"We've changed, Ash, just to let you know," Mable said as Celosia, Bryony, and Aliana began drinking.

"What about Lysandere and erm... What was the fat guy's name? I forgot," Ash said.

"Xerosic? Yeah, he and Lysandere are serving life in prison. Me and the girls had a couple of years, thank god," Mable said.

"Sucks for them. But anyway, where do you guys live? Lumiose City? Camphrier Town?"

"Laverre City," Mable replied.

"All the way out there? Okay," Ash said.

"Wanna walk all the way there or get a ride?" Bryony asked.

"Hmm... walking sounds good, especially since I'm hanging out with you hotties," Ash replied.

"Walking it is," Bryony said. Then, she resumed her drinking as Celosia stopped.

"Shit's good," Celosia said.

"I know, baby," Ash said.

"Ever dance around naked in public while being drunk?" Celosia asked.

"No, but I had a dream about doing it," Ash replied.

"Huh. I did it once before joining Team Flare and it felt great," Celosia said.

"Nice. I bet the men and boys that saw you naked were like "Damn, babe. Don't stop dancing naked"," Ash said.

"Women and girls, too, since I'm bisexual. Bryony, Mable, and Aliana are also bisexual," Celosia said.

"So you girls love the same gender, huh? I'm okay with that," Ash said.

"Cool," Celosia said.

"Do you like dudes, Ash?" Aliana asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," Ash replied.

"Ah," Aliana said.

* * *

Many hours later, Celosia, Mable, Aliana, and Bryony arrived at their house with Ash and Pikachu, feeling sober. After getting inside, Ash and Pikachu looked around and Ash said, "Nice living room."

"Pika," Pikachu said, agreeing with Ash as the girls are heading to their room.

"Thanks. Follow us so we can get started," Aliana said.

"K," Ash said as he and Pikachu followed the girls to their room.

As Ash closed the door, Bryony said, "Take them off, stud."

Doing as told, Ash took off his clothes, shoes, and socks as the girls did theirs, exposing their beautiful bodies to Ash as Ash put Pikachu on the bed so he can watch some sexy fun. Then, Ash joined Pikachu and the girls on the bed, laying down as he spread his legs.

"Ash..." Mable said as she moved closer to Ash's face for a kiss.

Mable touched Ash's lips with hers as Aliana cupped his balls, squeezing them a little as Mable and Ash touched each other's tongues to french-kiss one another. As Ash and Mable closed their eyes together while moaning, Celosia mouthed Ash's cock as Bryony wrapped her hand on it, suddenly jerking it as Celosia began stroking it.

Aliana and Bryony set up for a french-kiss after pressing each other's lips, moaning with Ash and Mable as Celosia put two of her fingers together to thrust Ash's ass in and out, loving the warmth inside as she suddenly thrust it faster.

Breaking up her kiss with Ash, Mable said, "Make me cum, Ash."

"Okay, beautiful," Ash said.

After sitting on top of Ash's face, Ash put his tongue out to lick Mable's cunt, closing his eyes again as Mable resumed moaning. While looking at her girlfriends playing with Ash's private, she grabbed her own breasts to move it circles, pinching the nipple from the other breast.

"Please lick my cunt faster, Ash..." Mable begged.

Hearing Mable's words, he licked her cunt faster as Mable moved her hips around a little, loving the incredible feeling from her cunt. "That's what I'm talking about, Ash..." Mable said. "Aliana... Bryony... Suck my nipples..."

Breaking up their kiss, the girls rushed closer to Mable's breasts, mouthing the nipples as they looked at her with those cute eyes of theirs, sucking on the nipples as Mable rubbed their hairs while smiling at them.

"Just like twin babies..." Mable said.

More strokes later, Ash's cock finally ejaculated as his love-goo filled Celosia's mouth. Then seconds later, Mable reached her climax as her love juices squirted out of her cunt.

Getting off Ash's privates, Celosia said, "Share Ash's sperm with me."

Ending their nipple sucking, Bryony and Aliana moved towards Celosia to share Ash's sperm, french-kissing one another as Mable calmed down. After calming down, Mable said, "Save some for me."

They did as Celosia and Aliana spat a few inside Mable's mouth before performing a quadruple kiss. "God, I love life," Ash said, enjoying the girls' kissing. He also enjoyed the fun he had with them. This was a whole new beginning of his romantic relationship with them.

A few weeks later, Ash, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, Celosia, and Pikachu are taking a walk around the park, enjoying their time together.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Ash?" Serena asked as she and Clemont are walking towards them.

"I'm here hanging out with Pikachu and my new girlfriends, so fuck off," Ash replied.

"This is my turf, and Clemont's! Get the fuck out or else!" Serena warned. She and Clemont always hang around at the park together.

"Or else what?" Bryony asked as she Mable, Celosia, and Aliana stepped closer to Serena.

"This!" Serena replied, bitch-slapping Bryony.

"You just made a big mistake, bitch," Bryony said.

Bryony retaliated with a hard sucker punch on Serena's cheek, knocking few of her teeth out. Then, Aliana, Mable, and Celosia began assaulting Serena as Ash folded his arms, smiling.

"Stop them, Ash! They're hurting Serena!" Clemont said.

"Bitch deserved it, Clemont," Ash said, and Pikachu nodded his head.

After a minute, the older women ended their assault as Serena ran off crying and Clemont followed her. "That was beautiful, guys," Ash said.

"Thanks," the girls said together.

Ash, the girls, and Pikachu resumed walking.

The End


End file.
